A Touch Of Frost
by NiightLiite
Summary: (Rated K ) Jack thinks that Pitch Black may return, so what happens when he does? What will Jack do to save Toothiana? READ ON! One-Shot JackxTooth (Dedicated to Amelia) - Please message me if you wish for me to continue with this instead of leaving it as a one-shot :)


**A Touch Of Frost **

**ONE **

**Wow, my mind was literally blown today when I went to watch ROTG at the cinema. I swear to god its the best film ever, and the characters are amazing - especially the fact that Bunnymund is Austrailian! Seriously, if you haven't watched it already - go watch it as soon as you can and I guarantee you will love it. **

**Any way - decided make a short story about Jack and Tooth because I realised this couple are really cute when I was watching the scene where Tooth gives Jack a hug :3 Possibly a one shot, undecided, im gonna leave it at an edge so YOU can decided weather I should continue or not :) So enjoy! **

_**'Say Goodbye, **_

_**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight, **_

_**Don't You Dare Look At Him In The Eye, **_

_**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight...'**_

**~Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin**

Jack walked through the forest, he hadn't been back to the Pole for about 2 weeks now, he was just tending to sleep in _caves_ or in the snow. He didn't know why, but he just didn't seem to fit in with the other guardians yet, spending _300_ years by yourself made you get used to being alone. Yet, he liked being with them, even Bunny was fun to be around. His thoughts had been _mythered_ lately, he kept worrying about Pitch coming back, he didn't know if he could battle him again, he seemed to powerful last time. Jack smiled suddenly as a though of how the children (_especially Jammie_) had overcome their fears and helped stop him. He _stopped _suddenly in his tracks, what day was it?

_23rd of September_... He knew today was _important_, but why... He remembered North telling him something about today that was very _special_ - but what!? He looked at his watch, 9am... pretty early for him, he needed to remember fast or otherwise...

Oh wait... _Could it be today? _

...

It _is! _

..._Tooth's_ birthday! How could he have forgotten her birthday? Oh he felt like such a _jerk_, after all, on his birthday, Tooth was the _first _to visit him and she gave him his _sisters memories_... He couldn't of asked for a better present then that, for months he had been talking about wanting to know if everything was OK after he died, of course she was _upset_, but she had a _great_ life after that. But, he had more pressing matters to deal with, he knew he had made Tooth a gift and that it was in his room at North's house, he didn't have anymore time to waste. Jack was soon flying through the sky as fast as the wind would take him, just to make sure he got to the Pole in time for Tooth's party...

...

When he arrived, he found North, Bunny and Sandy putting decorations up in the back room, but they soon stopped when Jack walked in. They all looked at him with _joy _and _relief_, before Bunny stepped off a ladder and walked up to him.

'Where have you been ya little ankle biter!?' He asked loudly, putting an arm around his neck and rubbing his head with his knuckles, Jack laughed and pushed him off

'Here and there,' He quoted 'Did a bit of exploring!'

'You had us all _worried_ sick bout' ya!'

'Awww, did the Easter Kangaroo miss me?' Jack _teased_, Bunny pushed him a bit and rolled his eyes, North was the next to approach Jack, with a more serious face.

'You haven't heard off Tooth have you? We went looking for her yesterday, but according to Babytooth, she hasn't been to the castle for a few days' North asked, with a worried tone. Jacks grin fell to a concerned face, _Tooth was missing? _

'Uhm, no I haven't... Im sure she was just out looking for teeth. After all, I did _encourage_ her to start doing her job again last time Pitch was here' Jack pointed out, but a sudden fear over whelmed him. _Pitch_, could he have something to do with this? He had to know.

'Maybe, but we haven't -' Bunny started

'I will go see if she is at the castle now, I'll be back!' Jack interuptted, and with that, he was gone. Sandy threw some sand in the air and it formed into the shape of a _heart_, Bunny and North looked at him with curiousity. Sandy rolled his eyes and huffed, he pointed after Jack and then threw some more sand in the air that turned into the shape of _Tooth_, North gave a laugh of realisation but Bunny was still lost.

'What!?' Bunny shouted, confused.

'Don't you get it?' North asked, still laughing, Bunny shrugged. 'Jack - he was very _determined_ to go find Tooth don't you think?'

'Ohh, now I get it' Bunny informed, and they all burst out laughing and continued putting the decorations up.

...

Tooth awoke suddenly, the castle looked different, it was _black_ and _lifeless_. She looked around for her Tooth Fairys, but saw nothing, only darkness. _Odd, _she thought to herself, she tried to move from where she was but found that her hands were tied to some rails next to where she was standing. She was _trapped_. She looked around for a way to escape but saw something she didn't want to see and immediatly shut her eyes and reponded them to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her, oh she wished they were. _Pitch Black _was walking towards her from the darkness, a black stallion at his side, he was smirking at her evily as he stroked the _nightmare_ next to him. Tooth angered.

'Pitch! What do you want? What have you done to my fairies!?' She insisted, Pitch laughed and approached her calmly and looked at her with his grey lifeless eyes

'Why should I tell you?' He protested, she grimaced and rolled her eyes

'Well for one thing, your keeping me hostage I pressume so obviously you _need_ me for something.'

'That is correct, Tooth..' Pitch informed, turning his back and walking towards a seat that appeared from no where. He sat in it and made the stallion disappear 'You see, as I have been watching Jack Frost, I have noticed that he has been paying _you_ a lot of thought, you could say'

'What do you mean?' Tooth asked curiously, Pitch smiled

'I mean that most of his thoughts seem to _evolve _around you at the moment, so I gathered that if I kidnapp you, you would be the perfect bait to lead him to his death.'

'Don't you _dare_ touch Jack!' Tooth shouted, trying to break free from her chains, he just laughed again..

'Or _what_?' He questioned, standing up and walking back over to her 'You'll _bite_ me?' He joked, smirking. Tooth didn't know how to respond, she felt her head look down, she didn't want to look at him.

'You'll be sorry!' She said through gritted teeth, 'Jack _will_ get you, just like he did last time!'

'Oh but he _doesn't_ have his friends to help him does he?' Pitch pointed out, Tooth's eyes widened and she looked back up to him '_First_ Jack, then you and then all the rest of them and then, I'll have my _revenge_ and be able to take the world!' Tooth's heart sank as she realised he could actually be capable of defeating Jack if he didn't have any help... _No_, she had to belive in him, she knew he could do this, she just had to have faith in Jack.

...

Jack approached Tooths palace with much caution, it was a little to hot for his liking but he needed to make sure that Tooth was OK. It seemed strange, the palace had a lot of black cloud surrounding it, all the MiniFairies were missing and the usual sparkly floor was cracked and stained with black sand. All of this seemed to familiar, he couldn't think where he had seen it before, but whatever it was, Tooth was inside it, he ran inside of the palace and looked around, readying his staff. He thought he saw a figure moving in the distance, but he just assumed it was his shadow. A loud 'Naying' sound could be heard, from a horse probably. He knew now where he recognised this from. This was the exact same as it was when he had visited Pitch's underground lair, which meant that Pitch was definetly here. Jacks heart was now beating faster then it had ever done before, he feared of what might have happened to Tooth, what if Pitch had hurt her? He heard someone walking in the next room, he approached it with caution, he pushed the door open slowly and saw Pitch sitting in a chair with a nightmare by his side.

'Pitch... I knew you had something to do with this!'

'Oh don't act like your not happy to see me, Jack' Pitch smirked, he stood up and walked over to him. Jack gripped his staff tightly as Pitch came closer to him, Jack narrowed his eyes.

'Wheres Toothiana?' Jack shouted, getting his staff ready in case he tried to attack him.

'Oh you mean your little fairy friend? Don't worry, shes perfectly safe,' Pitch informed, he clicked his fingers and a pool of light came up and showed Jack where Tooth was locked up, he gasped 'For now...' Pitch finished, smirking.

'Tooth are you OK?' Jack shouted over to her, she responded by nodding and looking at him sadly, she was crying. He averted his eyes and looked back at Pitch 'Let her go!' Jack insisted, Pitch smirked again.

'No' He whispered, he raised his hand and clicked his fingers again, about 10 black stallions appeared around him 'Charge!' Pitch shouted, the nightmares suddenly started running towards Jack at full speed. Jack took his staff and smacked it on the floor, a long line of frost went up the floor freezing the black horses, he then pulled his hand back and shot it forward so wind hit them and they shattered into a million pieces. Pitch laughed 'Is that the best you can do?' He sneered, Jack twirled his staff in his hand.

'Depends on the challenge' Jack informed, Pitch swirved around to Tooth and withdrew a bow made of black sand (the same one he had used on Sandy, he pressumed) and aimed it at her. Jacks heart skipped a beat as he saw him pull back the arrow. He looked over to Tooth, who now had her eyes closed and was biting her lip. Jack shot forward and hit Pitch with his staff, ice trailed up his back and Pitch dropped the bow from the cold. Jack slammed his hand onto the floor and a massive ice cube resolved around Pitch, incasing him. Pitch managed to click his fingers before he was entombed in the ice and about 50 nightmares appeared around Jack. Tooth was trying her best to break free so she could help him, she looked over to him.

'Jack! Help me out of this, you can't fight all these by yourself!' She pleaded

'I don't want you getting hurt, I can deal with them!' Jack shouted back, not taking his eyes of the stallions. He raised his staff again and started shooting icicles at them, hitting each one with a powerful blow. Little did he know, was of the approaching horse coming up behind him, the nightmare ran through his back and came out of his chest. Jack felt pain fil his body, his eyes turned grey and he dropped to the floor and collapsed there. Tooth was horrified, the ice surrounding Pitch melted away as he strode up to Jacks body and kicked it a few times, laughing.

...

She felt all her anger building up inside her, seeing Jacks body lying on the floor, lifeless, just made her even more angry. Her eyes turned a burning red and she tightened her fists. Pitch turned around and looked at her, curious to what she was doing. Tooth's body immediatlet burst into a firework like explosion and tiny Mini Fairies appeared in her place. They all fled from the spot where the chains were and went over to Pitch, who was now more confused than ever. The Fairies soon gathered together and morphed back into Toothiana, who looked at him with a piercing look. Pitch took a step back and looked at her with shock, she soon gathered all her strength and was fighting off the nightmares with her wings, which were being used like powerful swords. Pitch watched in horror, as she destroyed the last of the stallions and turned back to Pitch.

'How? How did you do that!?' Pitch insisted, his face gleeming with fear.

'Thats none of your buisness' Tooth informed him, and with that she turned and hit him with a powerful blow to his head. He fell to the floor and the nightmares surrounded him and dragged him back underground, screaming. Tooth's eyes returned to their original colour and she ran over to Jack, who was lying motionless on the floor.

'Jack? Jack? Can you hear me?' She shouted, shaking him rapidly. His eyes fluttered open and he pushed himself up and looked around.

'What happened? Wheres Pitch?' He asked

'I don't know exactly, one of Pitch's nightmares flew through you and you just collapsed. And don't worry about Pitch, I have a feeling he won't be coming back'

'What did you do, Tooth?'

'I kinda got a bit too angry and sent him back to his lair.' She smiled, laughing a little, Jack joined in with her laughter. He stood up and looked at her closley

'Did he hurt you?'

'No, im fine, Jack'

'Good, oh and by the way...' Jack withdrew a pink box with a blue bow on the top and handed it to her 'Happy birthday!'

'Thank you Jack!' She shouted, she carefully unwrapped the present and withdrew a heart carved of never-melting ice with a picture on the inside of Tooth and all her teeth, she gasped at the sight of it and smiled 'Oh Jack, its beautiful! Thank you, thank you!' Tooth said, she pulled him forward and gave him a huge hug, his face flashed a tint of blue, she guessed he was blushing.

'Im glad you like it!' Jack informed her, smiling. There was a loud crackling sound and as they looked around, they noticed that the black was dissolving and the palace was returning to its former glory. All the Mini Faries appeared from no where and flew around humming happily. Baby Tooth also appeared and went over to Jack and Tooth hoping to say thank you to Jack for freeing the fairies and Tooth. But when she got there, she saw that Jack and Tooth were talking so she didn't interupt.

...

Jack felt happy now that Tooth was safe, for quite a while they had been staring at eachother for a very long time. Her eyes glistened in the light and made her face light up. He felt himself move his head forward and tilt it to an angle, Tooth mimicked his actions and soon they're lips connected. Her lips felt warm on his icy body, but it felt nice and comfortable. The kiss lasted for about a minute before they pulled away. There was an awkward silence throughout the whole palace, Jack and Tooth looked at eachother and smiled.

**Awwrrhh, wanted to end it with something nice. I see all these fanfics of them having sexual feelings for eachother - but I don't think it would be like that if they were together.. So I did something different instead :D This was only a one-shot but if you would like me to continue then Reviews and Messages are appreciated. **

**Oh and good news for Rise of the Guardians fans - they might be making a sequel next year :D I read online that they don't want to end it here because they want to let the viewers know what happens in Norths, Bunnys, Sandys and Tooths pasts and they think that putting a few films in would be a good idea! Its just up to DreamWorks now - fingers crossed guys! **

**Hope you enjoyed my short story :P**


End file.
